


over the hood

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, PWP, Sexual Frustration, eddie is underage, oldass prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollis has plans, but Eddie has his own plans and makes himself impossible to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	over the hood

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) dat dumbass title  
> Written for an old kinkmeme prompt that never got filled, which was Hollis fucking someone over the hood of a car. They included Eddie in the potential list, so it's no surprise I went with him.

The car was beautiful. The car was absolutely gorgeous and Hollis could not believe his luck in obtaining. Sure, it needed to be fixed up, but it was an easy fix to him and he could have it running again in no time. He just needed to find the free time to do what needed to be done to it, which was easier said than done, between his policing and his slightly more exciting work as Nite Owl.

But he had a night set aside for it, when he knew that he would get home from patrol on time to work and would have the day off the next day and could sleep in. He could have gotten up early that next day instead, and that would have been better for him, but he was so excited to work on the car that, for once, he wanted to stay up late if it meant he could work on it sooner.

The designated night went by so slowly he could hardly stand it. Patrol was dragging by and, to make matters worse, he had been assigned Eddie as a partner. The young man was never pleasant company but tonight, it seemed like he could tell that he was getting on Hollis' nerves and was going out of his way to be even worse than usual.

“I sure hope tonight gets exciting soon,” he said, that annoying grin on his face. “I'm kinda in the mood to bash someone's brains in.”

Hollis sighed. “That's not how we do things and you know it.”

“S'how I do things.”

“Not as long as you're in the Minutemen, it isn't,” he replied. This night was never going to end, and Eddie was never going to shut up.

“Always the stick in the mud. Does it get hard tryna be everyone's mama?” He chuckled to himself and Hollis sighed again, his patience growing thin. Eddie was never normally this belligerent, not without something to provoke him, but tonight he was the one trying to do the provoking.

“Probably not as hard as trying to get under everyone's skin,” he replied, knowing that letting Eddie know that his attempts to annoy him were working wasn't a good idea. Still, he couldn't resist fighting back, at least a little bit.

Eddie snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. Keep actin' high and mighty, grandma.”

“Mama or grandma? Which is it?” Now he was just egging him on. “Better make up your mind on that one, kid.”

“I'm not a kid,” he snapped, losing his smug edge. That was one thing he had always been sensitive about because, no matter how he tried to claim that he was not one, anyone could tell from looking at him that he was young. He was tall, sure, but he had a young face and his attitude was almost definitely that of a teenager.

“Then stop acting like one,” was all Hollis said. Eddie made a noise of frustration next to him, sounding somehow more angry than he usually did when his age was brought into question. He hated to be teased about it, but tonight he sounded just a bit more aggressive, like it was bothering him more than usual.

And for just a moment, Hollis considered asking him if something was bothering him. As much as he couldn't stand the kid, he had always been the sort to try to look after those around him. On another night, he might have actually tried to talk things out with Eddie, but he remembered that his patience was already thin and that he just wanted to get the night over with, and he decided that it would not be worth all the bickering it would take to finally get to the root of the problem.

The rest of the patrol went much the same, with Eddie trying (and succeeding) to irritate Hollis and Hollis shutting him down, not in the mood for any of it tonight. When it was finally time to head home, he was quick about it, his spirits already lifting. Soon enough, he would be doing exactly what he had been looking forward to all night and suddenly all the annoyances seemed worth it.

He hurriedly changed into clothes suitable for working and went back down to his garage, flipping on the lights, expecting to be greeted with the sight of the beautiful car. And he was, but he was also greeted with the sight of Eddie, leaning on it and smirking at him.  
“Pretty careless,” he said. “Didn't even notice anyone was followin' ya.” He laughed, as if he had done the funniest thing in the world, and Hollis had to steady himself before he lost control and punched the brat in the jaw.

“What are you doing here, Edward?” he asked. The fact that Eddie knew where he lived now was concerning, but it wasn't anything he didn't think he could handle. He was a dangerous kid, but he wasn't completely careless; it was unlikely that he would actually do anything with his new knowledge.

“Don't call me that,” he grumbled, hopping off the car and walking up to Hollis. “You were actin' so cranky and impatient, I wanted to see what was going on with that.”

“I doubt that,” replied Hollis. “You wouldn't care that much about my personal life. If you're here, you have a different reason for it.”

To his surprise, Eddie glanced off to the side, his cheeks tinged with pink. “I didn't...I don't...I don't know, okay? I just did it, that's it.” Why was he suddenly so nervous? This wasn't like Eddie at all, but nothing about this situation was normal to begin with. Why was he even here? What had been bothering him all night?

“What's really going on with you, kid?”

“I already told you, I'm not a fucking kid!” He was defensive again, angry. That word was striking a nerve with him even more than usual. His eyes were dark with anger behind his mask, and Hollis knew that he needed to calm him down before he started taking out his temper on objects around him. He didn't need more problems to fix with the car, after all.

“Okay, I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. It's just a force of habit.” He sighed, trying not to let his frustration show. This night was going very quickly downhill for him and not in any sort of direction that he wanted. “Is something bothering you?”

Eddie looked even further off to the side, defiant. It was becoming all the more clear that he was here for something, even if he wouldn't admit what that something was. “None of your damn business,” he muttered.

Hollis could feel what little patience he had left slipping. “Listen, punk, you broke into my garage. Whether you like it or not, you made this my business, so you'd better fess up.”

“I don't know, I told ya! I don't know why I wanna...wanna...” He growled and lunged and Hollis braced himself for an attack, but when Eddie pinned him against the wall, he did not move to hit him. Instead, there was a panicked look in the young man's eyes, completely unsure of himself, and he was pressed against Hollis so tightly that he could feel something he wasn't sure he was supposed to be able to feel.

For whatever reason, Eddie was sporting an erection and his frustration was suddenly all the more clear. Hollis realized his aggression had little to do with picking a fight, and more to do with trying to initiate something else, but now that he had started it, he didn't know how to follow through with it, and Hollis should have considered himself lucky for that, that he could get out of this now, that he could discourage further advances.

He kissed Eddie instead and he had no reason for it. It was true that he was just a little bit lonely, that he didn't do much kissing, but it was also true that he had more important things to do and that he couldn't stand the kid and that this wasn't something he would have ever wanted to do. He tried not to be judgmental of those who did it, but he didn't consider the possibility of pursuing another man himself.

But he kissed Eddie nonetheless, and Eddie was all too eager to kiss him back, his behavior not matching the reluctance that had been in his eyes. He had wanted this a hell of a lot more than he had let on and Hollis wondered just how long it had been on his mind, how long he had been trying to decide whether or not he would do it. Had it been spur of the moment or had he been agonizing over it? It had at least been on his mind throughout the night and had been what motivated his aggression.

Hollis had grown very frustrated with him through all of that, but now that he had him like this, it felt like a much better way to work out his frustration than trying to fight with Eddie. Even spending the night fixing the car had somehow lost its appeal in comparison, taking the back seat, so to speak. He didn't know what had changed, or why that change had occurred, but he decided not to question it.

He bit the younger man's lip as he kissed him and Eddie let out a noise of pleasure that bordered on a whimper. His desperation was growing more and more obvious and Hollis knew better than to keep him waiting; he knew better than to keep himself waiting, as well, and he was getting much more into this than he ever would have thought. It wasn't something he had a lot of experience with, but he had an idea of what he needed to do, and he let that vague idea guide him as he broke the kiss.

“So this is what you wanted, huh?” he asked.

Wide eyed and even still blushing a bit, Eddie nodded, biting his own lip where Hollis had bitten him. He didn't speak up, as if he didn't trust his own words not to betray him and say no when this was exactly what he had wanted all along.

“Then you're gonna have to let me take control on this, got it?” Again, Eddie nodded. “I'm taking the lead and I'm calling the shots. I had plans for the night that you've interrupted, but if you play nice, then I think this could be just as fun.” He looked around the garage, debating if they should go inside or stay out here, and then he had an idea. It wasn't getting to do both at the same time, but it was as close as he could get.

“Bend over the hood of the car,” he said, commanding but without cruelty to his voice, and Eddie complied. “And get those pants off while you're at it.” Again, Eddie complied, hands shaking as he undid his belt, and Hollis could not see his face once he was bent over, but he would have bet the kid was turning red, being so exposed now. Hollis had never taken the time to admire another man's body before, but he knew that Eddie was not bad looking in the slightest.

Getting out of his own pants, Hollis was almost surprised at how aroused he had become over such a short span of time, but the oddness of that was just a drop in the bucket that was this whole strange night. He looked down at the young man, displaying himself in such a shameless way but so very full of shame, and he knew exactly where he would go from there.

Lubricant was necessary, from what he had heard, and he considered it more than lucky that he had left a jar of petroleum jelly in the garage from the last time he tried to use it to keep his locks from freezing. It wasn't done with any sort of foresight, but it felt like it could have been scripted, it was so perfect. He took the small jar in hand, removing the lid and taking a generous amount onto his fingers.

“Just get it over with,” he heard Eddie mutter.

“If you don't learn to be patient, this isn't going to be any fun for either of us,” he replied. He looked down at the boy, bent over for him, and lowered his hand, reaching to tease a finger at his entrance.

Eddie squirmed uncomfortably. “S'cold,” he said. “Feels weird.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“...no.” With his admittance, Hollis began to work his index finger in and Eddie squirmed again, letting out a sharp breath. Despite his own lack of experience, Hollis didn't let any uncertainty show. If he was going to take control like this, he had to act with confidence, and he had to be the one to take control because Eddie wasn't the sort who could be allowed to operate solely on desire.

“Does that hurt?” he asked, flexing his finger a bit.

The young man whimpered- the second time Hollis had caused him to make such an out of character noise- and said, “Only a little, but...it's not bad...”

Hollis nodded before he realized that Eddie couldn't see him, and he tried to ease another finger in, stretching the tight hole. Eddie hissed as he parted his fingers, spreading them as wide as he could to try to get him ready. The boy scraped at the hood of the car as if he were struggling to hold on to, and Hollis was glad that he was wearing gloves and didn't have long fingernails so that he did no damage to the paint. Slowly, he removed his fingers and applied more of the jelly to his cock before bending over Eddie and positioning himself.

“Are you ready?” he asked, stopping himself just short of entering the young man.

“I said get it over with,” replied Eddie, but he could not disguise his eagerness.

“Just make sure you try to relax, kid.” He didn't protest to being called that this time, but perhaps that was because he was taking the advice to heart and actually trying to relax as Hollis began to press into him. Eddie let out a sharp cry as the older man eased into him, slowly but surely, and Hollis couldn't help but moan. It was just as new an experience for him, and he had to admit that there was something to it.

Really, there was more than something to it, and he wanted so badly to push the rest of the way in and thrust and thrust until he reached his climax, but he steadied himself, knowing better. He had to keep control and take this slow, no matter how much his body begged him to charge on. Eddie was a brat, but even he didn't deserve the pain it would cause if he were inconsiderate.

It took a fair amount of time to really fit himself in, resting some of his weight on top of Eddie as he worked his way. Eventually, however, he was as far as he was going to go, and the sheer pleasure of being inside of Eddie was overwhelming. He waited just a bit more, to let him adjust to being filled like that, before he began to rock his hips, releasing a low, throaty moan.

Eddie whimpered again and again, and though he sounded like he were trying to stop himself, he couldn't. It would have been adorable from anyone else, and maybe it even was with him, just a little bit. He wasn't whimpering from the pain at all anymore, giving himself entirely over to the pleasure, and Hollis thrust harder, knowing that the boy could handle it and knowing that he could not resist for much longer anyway.

He jerked his hips, pushing himself as far as he could go, building friction, pushing himself towards the edge and Eddie panted beneath him, so desperate for his own release that he brought lifted one of his hands to his mouth and pulled off his glove with his teeth. Spitting, he let it fall to the side and took his own cock in hand, stroking himself while Hollis fucked him. Seeing the kid openly touch himself like that, seeing him so desperate that he was pushed to that point, was almost too much and Hollis knew that he could not hang on for much longer.

When Eddie let out a pathetic cry and came- right onto the car, Hollis was sure, but he didn't even mind that he would have to clean that up- he felt himself on the edge. Eddie relaxed on the hood, trying to catch his breath, and Hollis gave a few more thrusts before he succumbed to the ecstasy, exhaling as he reached his orgasm, spilling into the young man beneath him.

It was not the first time he had felt something like that, having taken matters into his own hands in the past, so to speak. But the pleasure he brought himself did not compare to what he could get from another and he felt so good he could have cried if he were that sentimental. He wasn't, though, and he instead barely managed to support himself as he relaxed into the afterglow and nearly collapsed on top of Eddie.

The two were silent, both catching their breath, both recovering from their strange encounter, neither knowing what to say after it had occurred. Hollis had not set out with something like that in mind, and his entire night had been thrown off, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He'd set aside another night to work on the car. There was no rush in getting it fixed; after all, it seemed to serve enough of a purpose already.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wonder why I do half the things I do lmao


End file.
